


雨天

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 真的特别早的旧文。





	雨天

　　吴亦凡想为什么每年这个时候都要下雨。

　　吴亦凡被派去长生的时候他着实有点惊讶，没想到外面一直在传的事是真的。

　　长生竟然就让一个孩子上位。

　　但是他不敢掉以轻心，初生牛犊不怕虎，他上的了位就肯定说明他肯定有不得了的手段。

　　少主叫吴世勋，长生惯用世袭制，虽然到他这也才三代，上面两个都是狠角色，这位坐上皇位按道理说也是应该，但是这位小少爷真的就是位小少爷，从小被他爸爸送到国外，长生连带的那些边缘产业也开始慢慢减少，看起来似乎是想洗白。

　　他爸爸死于一场车祸，在盘山公路上直接翻下山，那天天气热，被找到的时候司机和他都已经烧得看不清面目，是意外还是人为就无从得知了。

　　他早上临走的时候老管家还跟他说，少爷，进入三伏天了，没事的话就早点回来吧。

　　老管家只是管家，从吴世勋爷爷那辈开始就跟着，他看着吴先生长大，到吴世勋这代也算是三朝元老。

　　道上的事他不清楚，也不会过问，仆到底是仆，他分得清界限。

　　哪里知道还没到中午，他正在家里熬绿豆汤，想着吴先生这个身份在外面当然也是锦衣玉食，但是外面再好怎么比得上家里，没人比他更清楚吴先生的口味。

　　一群人冲到别墅里，给他带来了吴先生的死讯。

　　一身笔挺的黑色西装，个个把枪掏出来放在红木桌子上，说兄弟们要给吴先生报仇。

　　他们都叫他吴先生，在道上没几个人能和他称兄道弟，曾经有过，后来都入了土。

　　吴先生笑着说过，吴老先生就我一个继承人，哪里来的兄弟。

　　其实吴先生没那么黑白不分，只是这个世道就是如此，关系的亲近就表示危险的逼近，他也不是没听说过，自己真正吃过亏才明白。

　　为首的一个人敲着桌子说，谁在这个时候离开长生，就是跟我谢老三过不去。

　　那样子并不怎么像宣誓，倒像是逼宫。

　　老管家把煮好的绿豆汤放在凉水里降温，才慢悠悠的站在众人面前，说，仇人也不在这里，有这点时间不如早点让吴先生安息。

　　那群人没动，谢老三抽了张椅子坐下来，说，老管家，你跟着吴家也好几十年了，现在吴先生不在了，没其他人，我们大家伙只能跟你要个说法。

　　老管家摆摆手，说，吴先生喜欢清净，众位还请回。

　　那群人面面相觑，谢老三咬咬牙，起身说走。

　　没人说话，但是老管家还是觉得吵，他想就算吴先生再努力，一脚踏进这行，一辈子就拔不出去，当年再能只手遮天翻云覆雨的人，最多辉煌几十年，最后还是不得善终。

　　第二天老管家就把吴世勋接回来，好歹他流着吴家的血，没人敢否认他的地位，至少在明面上没人蠢到做靶子。

　　吴世勋没接触过道上的争斗，他表现出来的太脆弱，吴亦凡观察了他一段时间，他觉得如果要伪装，那伪装的也太过彻底。

　　果然是想要洗白啊，他轻笑着想，儿子不沾半点黑，可怜他爸为他谋划了这么多这么久。

　　吴亦凡刚出现在吴世勋面前的时候就想，这么干净的孩子，要解决太容易，干脆做了算了。

　　但是不行，那时候吴世勋只是个挡箭牌，长生把他推出来是为大局考虑，吴亦凡也知道，他的目标是长生，不单单只是一个人。

　　吴亦凡说，我是你爸的兄弟，你爸为了我的安危才不对外公开，现在我哥走了，我来帮你，好不好。

　　吴世勋几乎没想太久，说好。

　　吴亦凡当时还觉得好笑，作为一个少主来说，吴世勋太蠢，他肯定长生几十年的基业就要毁在他手上。

　　吴世勋未免也太容易相信人，到底是什么让他这么相信自己。

　　他想了好久，也没想起来，关于那段时期的记忆似乎很不分明，有些异常清晰，就像是被植入在他的脑海里，在他不经意的时候不断不断的循环播放，而有些在他刻意去想的时候，却怎么也记不起来。

　　吴亦凡陪着他度过那个混乱的阶段，新旧交替总是有一些腥风血雨，谢老三带头造反，本来计划的万无一失，只要这个少主真的和他们以为的那样无能。

　　事实上，吴世勋比他们想象的还要懦弱，但是不知道从哪里冒出来一个吴亦凡，这个意外打得他们措手不及。

　　有些人说这个吴亦凡有点吴先生的气度，做事狠决，真是兄弟的话那谢老三完了。

　　吴先生的名号就算在他死后还是有威慑性，吴先生的兄弟就足够他们承认。

　　但是更多人不信，吴先生说过他没有兄弟，现在如何要人信服。

　　结果是吴亦凡用他的方法让他是吴先生兄弟的这件事成为了事实。

　　夏天太热，就算棺材再好，尸体也不能放太久。

　　早上要出殡，外面人慌乱的冲进来说谢老三带着人打过来，吴亦凡说先出殡，其他的事再说。

　　吴世勋跟他爸不算亲，但是在那个情况下，他跪在骨灰盒前哭的整个人抖成筛子。

　　外面怎么样他不敢想，吴亦凡活着回来的时候他扑到他怀里，紧紧抱着他说，不能走吗，不能走吗。

　　吴世勋有点语无伦次，旁边人守在周围，看了不禁皱眉，少主竟然会是这样一个角色，怎么得人心。

　　要是没有吴亦凡，长生今天想必是要改朝换代，虽然不知道吴亦凡的真实身份，但是渐渐地，他说的话在长生里开始有了分量。

　　吴亦凡一手揽着吴世勋的腰，一手替他擦泪，他手上带血，吴世勋的脸越擦越乱，泪止不住，不知道是因为本能反应的原因，还是因为害怕，顺着血的痕迹汇到下巴，看起来像是血泪。

　　他说，你能走到哪里去，你是长生的少主，谁都能逃，但是你不能逃。

　　吴世勋无措的睁着泪眼看他，带着抽泣问，为什么是我，为什么要是我。

　　他其实谁也不能问，他没办法得到解答，答案是本来就注定的。

　　吴亦凡把他的头压向自己，在他耳边呢喃，别怕，我会陪着你。

　　那要是你死了呢？

　　吴亦凡在他看不见的角度微微笑着叹息，他说，我死了也会护你周全。

　　我能相信你吗。

　　吴世勋双手不断抓着吴亦凡的背，像是抓着一根救命稻草，他是多有勇气才能问出这句话，他小心翼翼的轻声吐出每个字，最后的音几不可闻，他有多想吴亦凡给他肯定的回复，就有多怕他离开自己。

　　吴世勋才是双八的年纪，个子还没长上来，跟吴亦凡差了大概有十几厘米。

　　吴亦凡就这样把他抱起来，让他的脸埋在自己的肩窝里，像是真的对待一个孩子一样把他抱着，从众人眼下走出去。

　　那个时候，吴亦凡就是他的依靠，他的信仰，他的全部。

　　我是吴家人。

　　他在众人包围圈的中间说的这句话，真实性已经不重要，也不在乎你信不信，只是没人敢反驳。

　　吴世勋是他保下来的，那个时候，包括吴世勋自己，所有人都想吴亦凡为长生做了这么多，不管他的目的是什么，有他在，下面的路不会难走。

　　吴世勋叫他，叔叔，我什么都不会，管家爷爷说我活不下去。

　　吴亦凡在当时的短短时间内其实想了很多，内心挣扎了很久，他在心里对自己说，这是长生的小少爷，就算他现在是一只只会撒娇的猫咪，连挠毛线团的爪子都没有，但是总有一天他要成长为会吃人的狮子，野兽你养的再久也养不熟。

　　但是他最终还是握住他的手，整个包住他骨骼尚未完全发育好的手，温柔的看着他，轻轻的说，叔叔来教你。

　　吴亦凡手把手的叫他怎么拿枪，怎么瞄准，怎么射击，他一点点的进步都是踏着吴亦凡的肩走上去的。

　　开始吴世勋无论如何都控制不好后座力，他的体质对于混黑道来说太差，道上的人要的不仅仅是头脑，还要体力，这是很现实的问题。

　　吴亦凡问他，你在英国学的什么。

　　吴世勋不知道他突然问这个做什么，放下枪一边揉着手腕一边说，很多啊，画画和音乐，哦，我还学过一点设计，都挺好玩的。

　　吴亦凡叉着腰看他，不好玩的都不学是不是。

　　吴世勋委屈的转过身抱怨，指着枪说，我干嘛要学这个，我又不要用到，怎么能怪我。

　　确实，吴先生把他保护的很好，他从一开始就没想让吴世勋进入这个圈子，他只是顺着吴世勋的性子来，让他多学些陶冶身心的东西，希望他活的快乐一点，干净一点。

　　吴亦凡从后面抱住他，轻轻晃着，说，叔叔不是怪你，你的体力不够，用枪有困难。

　　吴世勋转过来双手勾着他的脖子，撅着嘴看他，不是有你吗。

　　少年的气息一阵一阵的像是雾气一样缠绕在他周围，吴世勋总是喜欢咬嘴唇，现在那软的像是云朵般的双唇离他只有几厘米远，吴世勋身上的味道像是毒药一样让他着迷，他差点没能把持住。

　　那是属于那个年纪特有的诱惑，装不出来。

　　吴亦凡笑着在心里骂了一句，这个孩子这么肆无忌惮，就是仗着自己宠着他，但是怎么办呢，他说，对，有我，有我在，我会护着你。

　　有时候吴亦凡会陪着吴世勋听音乐会，他说他听不懂，吴世勋就要拉着他去，结束之后还跟他不断抱怨，叔叔你连一半还没听到就睡着了，一点情调都没有。

　　吴亦凡在心里想着笑出了声，原来考警校还要再加一条懂不懂情调啊。

　　吴世勋不满的问他，你笑什么。

　　吴亦凡摇摇头没说话。

　　晚上吃饭的时候吴亦凡让他少吃一点，吴世勋还挺惊讶，一般都是恨不能亲自给他塞饭菜的人怎么会说这种话。

　　饭后下人端上来一个小蛋糕，纯白的奶油和一圈鲜红的草莓，中间洒满了玫瑰花瓣，红色和白色的搭配让人心情不由自主的好。

　　吴亦凡知道吴世勋喜欢甜点，但是因为他的体质关系，不让他吃太多。

　　吴亦凡让人都下去，他走到吴世勋椅子旁边蹲下来，跟他说，叔叔不懂什么情调，叔叔只想让你开心，你告诉叔叔怎么样才是有情调，叔叔能做到的一定做到。

　　吴世勋眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，但是嘴上却说着，什么品位，红艳艳一片，俗气死了。

　　后来在吴亦凡的坚持下，吴世勋才留了四分之一。

　　他的胃撑得很胀，但是心里很满足，他想，是我的，都是我的。

　　吴亦凡没事的时候，吴世勋就喜欢让他陪着自己画画，有时候让他给自己做模特。

　　吴亦凡要做的事不少，经常靠着沙发就睡着了，吴世勋一边勾勒着他的脸部线条，一边甜蜜的想，他的时间都给了自己吧。

　　他就是要他这样，他在吴亦凡面前任性着，让吴亦凡包容他，娇纵他，把自己的全部精力都放在他一个人身上，他这样才觉得有成就感。

　　那晚，吴亦凡不记得导火索是什么，他只记得少年柔韧的身体，甜美的味道，只是单纯的一种性爱行为却让他觉得如同置身天堂。

　　吴世勋的双腿无意识的勾住他的腰，随着他的律动发出有节奏的呻吟，少年的声音软嫩，像是催情剂一般，他说不出话，却像是在无声的说，我要，我要。

　　到达顶峰的那个时候，吴亦凡脑子里却有个荒谬的想法，他想，我就算是因公殉职，也不能死在床上。

　　他想，那种味道太好，简直就要了他的命。

　　人有时候想要一样东西想的太久，等得到的那天，那种感情也许是其他任何奖赏都不能相比拟的，那种满足和成就感，也许一生不会再有第二次。

　　做完之后，吴亦凡带吴世勋洗完澡，两个人躺在床上你侬我侬还不舍得入睡，就着第一次的余韵得来片刻温存。

　　吴世勋吃吃笑着说，我早就知道你不是我叔叔。

　　吴亦凡难得露出了吃惊的表情。

　　吴世勋扑到他怀里，轻轻啃着他的肩膀，说，你没有吴家人的味道，你不是我叔叔。

　　吴亦凡把他脑袋揪出来，一边湿哒哒的吻着他，一边说，吴家人的味道，嗯？你这也知道。

　　吴世勋勾着他的脖子青涩的回吻，我就知道。

　　我叫你什么。

　　吴亦凡微微撑起上半身，看着他，疑惑的皱眉。

　　你不是我叔叔，我不能叫你叔叔。

　　吴亦凡轻笑，不过一个称呼，太认真做什么。

　　吴世勋却自作主张的说，我要叫你亦凡，亦凡，你以前的女朋友肯定都这样叫。

　　吴亦凡把他半湿的刘海顺到一边，说，你又不是我女朋友。

　　吴世勋目光灼灼的看着他，我不是你的女朋友，我要做你的爱人。

　　我要做你的爱人，我要做你的唯一，我要你心里只有我一个。

　　吴亦凡是他遭遇的第一段爱情，来的温柔又强烈，他招架不住，陷得太深，他想抓住他，他要他同样全心全意的对待他。

　　吴亦凡低下头，可以说是虔诚的在他额上印下轻轻的一吻，不含丝毫情欲，仿佛是誓言一般。

　　他说，我爱你，我会永远爱你。

　　那一天终究要来临，谁也逃不了。

　　计划执行的比想象中还要顺利，吴亦凡这才想到吴世勋还在书房里。

　　吴亦凡进来的时候差点直接跪下。

　　吴世勋被绑在桌脚上，一只腿垂着，从膝盖以下都是被血染成的黑红色，腹部也是一片血红，他只能靠上身和另一只腿拼命想撑起来，却连跪着都做不到。

　　亦凡，快，快杀了他。

　　吴亦凡看向自己的同事，点点头示意他出去。

　　那人只看了吴世勋一眼，没多说，和吴亦凡擦肩而过的时候叮嘱了句，快点。

　　吴世勋的表情从疑惑渐渐变成惊恐，再到疯狂。

　　你骗我，吴亦凡，你骗我，你怎么敢骗我，你怎么敢。

　　吴世勋一直重复着，他那时心中只有被背叛的愤怒和绝望。

　　吴亦凡跪在他面前，双手握住他的肩膀，想让他镇定下来。

　　世勋，世勋，你能活下来，只要你乖乖的，我们以后一直在一起好不好，我会疼你，爱你，只要你听话。

　　吴亦凡几近是恳求的话，他说到快要落泪。

　　我不听话吗，我不是一直都听你的话，到头来呢，我得到了什么。

　　吴世勋的声音不算低沉，音调也不高，平时说话总是软软糯糯的，带着未脱的稚气，这个时候他的大喊大叫也只是像只猫咪一样的示威。

　　多可怜，他甚至还没能长成一头真正的野兽。

　　吴亦凡的同事隔了一段时间又折返回来，我就知道，说着就要举起枪。

　　等等。

　　吴亦凡急忙喊道，他充血的眼睛看得让他的同事心一惊。

　　吴亦凡，你这是害他你知不知道，你保不了他。

　　吴亦凡按着他的枪，我知道，我知道。

　　他努力让自己冷静下来，让我来。

　　他的同事把枪放下，外面现在大局已定，下次我回来要是看到他还活着，我替你做决定。

　　吴亦凡的手颤抖着，隔着空气抚摸吴世勋的膝盖，他想捂住他不断流血的腹部，他呢喃着，我舍不得你疼，我舍不得你疼。

　　在床上的时候，吴亦凡喜欢把吴世勋的腿折叠起来，这让他感觉他整个人都被自己掌握住，但是吴世勋觉得难受，他总是说着，疼，我疼。

　　吴世勋经历的风雨都是吴亦凡替他抗的，他娇贵的很，受不得委屈，抱怨都像是撒娇。

　　吴亦凡总是受不了，只能放开压住他腿的手，双手不断揉捏着吴世勋的腰部和腿，还不停的问他，这样感觉好一点吗，还疼不疼。

　　他知道，吴世勋的血流了这么多，活不下去。

　　吴亦凡靠近他，轻轻地捧住他的头，双眼含着泪说，我爱你，我会爱你一生一世。

　　吴世勋眼睛直直的瞪着他，他已经说不出声，只是从口型吴亦凡还是可以读出来，他甚至是带着不屑的笑，他说，谎话。

　　吴亦凡突然间觉得这就像是一个天大的玩笑，我从来没叫你信过我，你是为什么这么全心全意的相信我，在你当初问我的时候，我甚至没给过你答案。

　　他想，你要是当初就不相信我的话就好了，你可以把我驱赶出去，任务失败，或者你手段狠一点，直接把我弄死，这样的话就没有接下来的事了。

　　他像以前很多次做过的那样把吴世勋的脸按在自己怀里，他不忍心看到他的表情，他甚至都没有再补一枪，吴世勋就那样带着恨和满身满心的伤痕在他怀里咽了气。

　　长生终究是没能长生，老管家说的没错，仅仅只是踏进一步的人终究也是得不到善终。

　　“亦凡，宝宝冷，你把窗子关上吧。”

　　吴亦凡转头，身后的女人抱着孩子不断的哄着，表情温柔恬静。

　　他把窗关上，一边顺带拉上窗帘，一边不经意的叹息着，说：“哎，每年这个时候怎么总下雨。”

　　“梅雨季节，你在这里长大的，还没能适应啊。”

　　“哦，宝宝别哭，宝宝别哭……”

　　女人的声音越来越远，渐渐变成一种背景音。

　　吴亦凡吹了口茶杯上空的热气，想，天也许是代替我流泪。

　　他又自嘲的摇了摇头，这么矫情的想法，是从什么时候开始有的。

　　他什么都没能做到，甚至是他说过的爱他一生一世，除了他自己之外，也再没人知道。

　　END　


End file.
